


Bosses & Subordinates

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Teamwork [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Minor Bobbi Morse/Natasha Romanov, Minor Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, No Smut, Other, maybe a little bit of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi and Natasha (ok, mostly Natasha) try to seduce Maria. It doesn't quite work out how anyone (except maybe Bobbi) thinks it will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bosses & Subordinates

They were relaxing on Maria's sofa, and starting in on their third bottle of wine, when Maria made her pronouncement.

"So I know you two are sleeping together," she said, pointing her glass first at Natasha and then at Bobbi. "But how exactly does that work? Especially since you're dating Barton and you were once married to him."

Bobbi nearly choked on her drink. She was less surprised that Maria knew and more shocked that she'd actually brought it up. "God, Maria, it's not like we have a tactical plan in place. It just happens."

"Yeah, I know. Whatever. I'm not looking for details." Natasha raised a brow at that. "Ok, not too many details. But I'm curious."

"Curious? About…?"

"How did you get started? Who gets fucked first? Is she a good kisser?" At this she gestured toward Natasha and Bobbi could have sworn she even kind of swayed towards her a little. This was a whole new side of Maria that she wasn't used to seeing.

"I could show you," Nat offered, smirking as she leaned in closer.

Smiling slightly, Bobbi shook her head and put down her drink. "She's drunk. Don't encourage her."

 

Natasha shrugged. "She's the one who brought it up. Besides, might be fun."

"Fun for you, or fun for her? Because I don't think it will be very fun when she wakes up tomorrow morning and realizes what she's done."

"Fun for me. Both ways."

"This is exactly -"

"Stop," Maria interrupted. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here. One, I am not drunk. I am tipsy. There is a distinct difference." She plucked the wine glass from Nat's hand and placed it and her own on the table next to Bobbi's abandoned drink. "Two, she's right, it might be fun. For both of us. I don't generally have a lot of fun. And three… " She stopped abruptly and frowned. "I forgot number three.

It was hard to argue with the woman, especially since she seemed bound and determined to go down this particular rabbit hole. Bobbi gave a shrug and glanced at Natasha. "Fine. If this is what she says she wants, I can't stop either of you."

Maria nodded firmly. "Yes, this is what I want."

Bobbi tipped her chin at Nat. "You've got kissing duty. She's more interested in you anyhow. I'm going to go take these glasses to the kitchen and clean up a little."

By the time she got back to the living room, Natasha not only had Maria completely enthralled by her kisses, but her hand was mere millimeters from cupping Maria's breast, though she doubted the other woman even realized it.

"Oh, wow," Maria murmured, stretching cat-like on the sofa as Nat trailed kisses along her jaw. "You're really good at this." She peered up at Bobbi, who was watching with mild affection. "She's really good at this."

"Yes, I know," she answered with a small smirk.

Natasha smiled and nipped at Maria's neck. "Clint enjoys it, too."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no! You cannot talk about Barton while doing… _this_ ," she complained, waving her hand in Natasha's general direction.

Nat raised her head. "Why not?"

Maria snorted. "Because it's too weird. Weirder. Whatever." She struggled to sit up. "I need more wine. What did you do with the glasses?"

Bobbi grabbed the bottle of wine off the side table, popped the cork out again and handed it to Maria. "Gone. Here, have the bottle instead."

Maria took a swig, but nearly choked when Natasha took the moment of distraction to unbutton Maria's blouse and kiss the top swell of her breast. Bobbi tried not to laugh at the look on Maria's face. Apparently kisses were one thing, but boob touching quite another.

"Ok, nope. I am not drunk enough." Maria put the bottle down and stood up. "I don't think I can do this."

Bobbi and Natasha both looked at her, standing with her arms akimbo, eyes half-glazed with a mixture of horror and desire. Nat's eyes were narrowed, clearly strategizing. Bobbi merely looked bemused.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that. This." Again, she gestured at the three of them. "It's like some crazy version of Charlie's Angels and I'm the plucky Kate Jackson character. She was always way more buttoned up than the other two."

Bobbi snorted, unable to hold back her laughter anymore, and Natasha just looked confused. Bobbi patted Nat's arm and handed her jacket to her. "Sorry, Tash. It's not happening tonight. It's going to take more than a pair of extraordinary boobs to convince her."

"Her loss," Natasha groused, pulling the jacket on and zipping it.

"I think she realizes that already," Bobbi said, giving Natasha another affectionate pat.

"I do," Maria conceded, apologizing as she walked them to the door. "I'm just far too sober and way more straight laced than I thought to indulge in more than just a little kissing."

"It's ok," Bobbi assured her, kissing her cheek in a friendly gesture. "Nat's not very good at switching gears in this type of situation. But I'm sure Clint will make it up to her later."

"Stop. Please," she said, covering her ears like a little child. "I do not want to hear about Strike Team Delta's sex life."

"Too bad," Natasha teased, leaning over to give Maria one last kiss of her own. "We could've probably taught you a thing or two."

"That's one of the many things that scares me."


End file.
